


Tell Me What You Want

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Jihyun has never been good at telling you what he wants.Thankfully, you're willing to indulge him regardless.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Tell Me What You Want

Jihyun Kim thought that he might've been experiencing a midlife crisis, which was weird to admit since he was almost _always_ in some sort of crisis, but this one... Well, it was a weird kind of crisis. Weirder than usual.

His mind was racing, his body was shaking, there was a cold sweat forming across his brow, and he was hard when he shouldn't have been- hell, he had already jerked off twice that day and you weren't even home yet. 

  
You had been gone all day, helping Jaehee with a new cake recipe, and you would be back any minute now. You had texted Jihyun about a half hour ago to let him know that you'd be on your way home soon, so you were probably only a few minutes away. He wasn't sure why he was still doing this, knowing that you were going to be back- maybe he _wanted_ you to catch him... Yeah, the thought of you catching him like this and riding him until he couldn't breathe anymore as a result was a thought that had the forming bulge in his pants almost _hurting_.

  
It felt like his phone screen was taunting him now.

  
It had started out innocently enough. You had left early that morning and he didn't have anything to do that day, so he'd spent it relaxing. He'd taken a nap after kissing you goodbye, gotten up and taken a nice bath, gone out to photograph and tend to your shared flower garden, went inside and baked some banana bread... And then, once evening came along, that familiar twinge of desire had hit him like a bullet. He'd considered waiting for you to get home and asking you to help him out, but he didn't want to be inconsiderate, and knowing that you'd probably be tired after a long day, he'd decided to take care of it himself.

  
That had been a bad decision. Again, it had started out innocently enough, some vanilla porn to beat it to, only... That ended up sending him into uncharted territory when one thumbnail caught his interest. A girl that looked a bit like you, sitting above a man that looked a bit like him- if he tried hard enough, he could imagine that it was you and him in the video instead of the actual actor and actress. So, he'd clicked on it, and it had been... An experience. Twenty minutes of that woman tossing that man around, tying him up and doing whatever she so pleased, basically just using him as a personal sex toy while marking him up and yanking his hair so hard that Jihyun thought there might've been a risk of it coming out by the roots.

  
Oddly enough, he'd found it hot. It had been the hardest he'd ever came from a solo session. 

  
As soon as he'd finished, though, his mind went to you. You'd been dating for years, lived together for a while, but sex had taken an embarrassing amount of time to get to- both of you had been through things and had a hard time trusting, so intimacy was something that had taken longer for you two than it had in other relationships. Trusting someone and letting them see him so vulnerable, letting them have so much control... It had been hard at first. But he'd managed.

  
Even then, sex wasn't something that happened especially often. Neither of you had high libidos and you were often busy with work, so even after it had finally happened the first time, it wasn't a regular occurrence. When it did happen, it was relatively normal and routine- not that either of you really minded since you still seemed to be discovering yourselves.

  
He was conflicted now, though.

  
At first, Jihyun had exited out of that video, telling himself that he'd never think about it again.

  
Only, he _did_ think about it again.

  
Hours had passed and he was sitting on the edge of your shared bed, scrolling through his Tumblr where he'd searched specifically for the kinks that were in that video; the dominant/submissive dynamic, the hair-pulling, the bondage, the face-sitting, the praise, the spanking- all of it. He'd gotten off a second time rather easily to all the writings and photos and drawings that came up, and he was still looking through them as he anxiously bounced his leg to get the pent up energy out.

  
How would you react if you knew about this? If you knew that he'd been imagining you taking over and dominating him in bed, completely changing your otherwise vanilla sex life, how would you feel about it? Would you think he was weird? Would you find it to be a dealbreaker? He didn't know, and he didn't want to risk it.

  
Maybe Jihyun was repressed. He'd lived a sheltered childhood and teenagehood, hadn't learned about anything sexual until his first relationship, which was with Rika. That in itself had been a disaster that he didn't like to think about- she'd always made him do everything, and he'd been so blindly devoted that he hadn't ever really figured out anything about himself or learned what he liked, too focused on Rika to focus on his own pleasure. Those factors mixed in with how abusive and toxic their relationship had been helped in him avoiding sex for another few years, and then... There was you. And throughout the day, he realized that he'd never taken the time to explore his own sexuality, and now that he had, he was scared and unsure of what to do with it.

  
"Oh, no..." Jihyun cringed, hands shaking as he gripped his phone and stared at the screen. He was suddenly glad that you didn't know about his Tumblr... Or his PornHub... Or his Wattpad... Or any of the other weird apps that he had been on over the past few hours to delve into his newfound kink(s). "I'm _not_ into this, I'm **_not_ **into this, I'm not- Damn it, I _am_ into this, aren't I?"

  
"Into what?" You popped into the room without warning, leaning against the doorway with your arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He hadn't even heard you enter the house. As always, you looked phenomenal even though you were only in your pajamas; one of his large sweaters and a pair of cotton panties. You must've gotten them out of the laundry and changed as soon as you'd gotten home.

  
As smoothly as he could, Jihyun exited out of Tumblr and switched his phone off before plugging it into the charger and putting it under his pillow. He turned to you with a small smile. 

  
Hopefully, the blush he could feel on his cheeks wasn't too prominent- the same went for the undeniable bulge that was straining against the front of his dark pajama pants. He subtly reached for the blanket and pulled it to cover said bulge before addressing you.

  
"Nothing, love, just ignore what I said. I'm a bit tired."

  
"Why don't you get some rest then? It wouldn't hurt to go to bed a bit early," Jihyun gave you a nod and crawled underneath the covers, and seconds later, you were turning the lights off and joining him. You weren't initiating anything, and after what had happened during his alone time, he was afraid to be the one to initiate in fear that he'd let certain things slip, so he didn't. Instead, he allowed you to wrap your arms around his narrow waist from behind and cuddle into his bare back... He was just praying for his hard-on to die off soon. "You're so comfy... Good night, Jihyun. Love you."

  
"I love you, too. Sweet dreams."

  
~

  
Weeks passed, and things only got worse for Jihyun, because when did they not? He'd been wanting to talk to you about the issue, but you had both been busy and he was still scared, so he'd invited the only person he felt could help him in this situation over to his house for wine so they could discuss it.

  
"Jumin," His best friend, Jumin Han always had good advice. Even if he was a little cold, he was logical and practical to combat Jihyun's often irrational and emotional way of thinking, which was always helpful. "I need your help."

  
The two were sitting on Jihyun's couch, sharing a bottle of wine. The mint-haired man had been too frazzled to bother with glasses, so they were simply passing the bottle back and forth, drinking straight from it. Surprisingly enough, Jumin hadn't commented, only going along with the improper habit of Jihyun's.

  
"What's the matter? It's rare for you to come to me with any of your issues..." Jumin took a swig from the bottle before leaning forward and setting it down on the wooden coffee table. "This must be serious."

  
"Well, I don't know if I'd call it that," V gave a nervous chuckle as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "But let's just say that Saeyoung would be hysterical if he hacked into my phone or computer and looked through my search history like he did with Zen that one time."

  
"Hysterical as in amused or hysterical as in distraught?" In a rare display of humor, Jumin chuckled and tilted his head. 

  
"Amused," Jihyun answered. "And I haven't told (y/n) about it yet."

  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."

  
"I've found some new interests recently," Jihyun tried to be subtle about it, but clearly, Jumin wasn't getting the hint.

  
"As in...?"

  
"Kinks, Jumin, _kinks_ ," Jihyun finally broke, letting out a sharp sigh as his mint-hued eyes fell shut. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. After being friends with Jumin for a good twenty five years, both men had basically lost their filters around each other, and though they didn't talk about it often, Jihyun knew that his best friend was into some questionable shit- just like he was, even if their interests varied greatly. "I know _you_ know about that well enough, right?"

  
"Oh, right," Jumin cleared his throat. Jihyun didn't miss the light pink hue that dusted across his cheekbones. "I'm not sure why you think it's an issue. Have you and (y/n)...?"

  
"Yes... It's been relatively vanilla, though, so I'm not sure how she'd react to..."

  
"You seem embarrassed."

  
"I am... And I'm afraid to tell her about these new desires that have come up."

  
"I'm sure you've thought about it, no?" Jumin asked, placing a hand on the photographer's shoulder- a rare attempt at _comfort_ from him. "You love and trust each other, so it shouldn't be an issue. I'm under the impression that you're overthinking again. You really need to stop doing that... Whatever it is that you've developed an interest in, I'm sure (y/n) will accept you for it."

  
"Maybe I am overthinking, but..." Jihyun could feel himself dying inside, so he curled into himself a bit and buried his face into his hands. "To make a long story short, I want her to... Dominate me."

  
"Oh," Again, Jumin cleared his throat. "Well... It seems I owe Zen and Saeyoung some money."

  
Jihyun blinked at that. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He sure hoped not, but knowing those three, it wouldn't be too surprising...

  
"You guys made bets on my sex life?"

  
"If it serves as any consolation to you, Yoosung and Stark were in on it as well. Seems they owe Zen and Saeyoung, too."

  
Jumin, Yoosung, Vanderwood, Zen, and Saeyoung had already discussed this, as surprising as that was... Apparently, you and Jaehee were the only ones who really respected people's privacy.

  
"I really hate that _Zen and Saeyoung_ of all people were the ones to figure it out before I did."

  
"That you're submissive?" Jumin asked for clarification's sake, and at this point, Jihyun thought that his face might've been on fire.

  
"Yes, that..."

  
"I still don't see why you're embarrassed about it."

  
"I'm just a little scared," Jihyun admitted, staring down into his lap. "I don't know how (y/n) will feel. So far, we've had a pretty good balance in bed, and in our daily lives, it's the same. Plus, she's so much smaller than me and she's never shown any particular interest in this type of thing... What if it makes her uncomfortable? What if it scares her? She's always been so protective of me and I'm afraid that she'll be afraid of hurting me while trying something like that in bed."

  
"My intuition is telling me that it most definitely won't turn out like that," Jumin pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. "She's protective of you when it's necessary, but when it comes to your sex life, it's in a controlled environment, which isn't nearly as intimidating. She'd probably be into the idea, and even if she isn't, she'll appreciate you being open and honest with her."

  
"You're probably right... I'll try to talk to her. Thank you, Jumin."

  
"Any time."

  
~~

  
Another week passed.

  
Jihyun only continued to discover more and more questionable things that he was into and he still didn't know what to do with the new information despite trying to come up with some way to tell you. 

  
He'd been mulling over it for days, wanting to take Jumin's advice and be open and honest with you, only... That was a lot harder than it sounded. As hard as he'd tried, he hadn't been able to muster up the courage to tell you everything to your face. He feared that, at some point, you'd start to realize that he was hiding something and it would either cause a misunderstanding, or worse (?), you'd grow suspicious of him and dig until you found out the truth.

  
Jihyun wanted to tell you before either of those things happened, and he thought he might've finally figured out how he was going to do it.

  
Numerous google searches of things like _"how to tell your girlfriend about your interest in BDSM"_ and _"how to bring up kinks in the bedroom"_ hadn't done him much good either, and he was honestly praying that Saeyoung wasn't going to do that thing he did where he hacked into members' phones and meddled in their search history out of boredom.  
But thankfully, the subject of phones had made Jihyun consider a new plan... He could do it over text! That way, he could have more control, think about what he wanted to say ahead of time, and not screw everything up like he did with almost everything else in his life.

  
The photographer was currently stepping out of the shower, grabbing a white towel from the rack and wrapping it loosely around his thin waist. The mirror he stood in front of was large, giving him a decent view of his body from his hips to the top of his head before the counter it was above cut off the rest of his lower body. 

  
Jihyun had never been that confident about himself and his appearance, but you seemed to think he was attractive enough, so maybe he really was (at least in your eyes); pale skin glowing under the cool lighting of the bathroom, face and chest flushed red from the hot shower, mint-hued hair damp and swept away from his face, sticking to the back of his neck. He'd always had a lean, thin frame- not muscular or strong, but active enough to be considered healthy. He could almost see the barely-there tone of muscles' beginnings shifting under his taut skin with every one of his subtle movements.

  
Maybe now was a good time to text you. You weren't at the house since you were at work and considering your normal schedule, you'd probably be off in the next couple hours. He could initiate the conversation, maybe send a picture and some dirty talk if he could muster the bravery necessary for that, and then he'd have a bit of time to cool off and mentally prepare himself before you got home. Or he could just be upfront about it, and then still take the time to cool off and mentally prepare himself before you got home. Either way, he was afraid of the outcome, but he felt like it was just something he had to do. 

  
He had to get it out of the way.

  
So, there he was.

  
Hands shaking, Jihyun picked his phone up off of the bathroom counter. He was getting a million notifications from the RFA group chat, but he didn't bother checking them, only going to his private message thread with you _(outside of the RFA app so Seven wouldn't read it... Hopefully.)_ and typing up a message.

  
**Jihyun Kim: I miss you. When do you think you'll be off work? I wanted to ask you about something...**

  
He didn't want you to get too worried or think it was anything serious, plus he wanted to convey the tone of that _"I miss you"_ properly, so he debated on it for a long minute before deciding that he should send a picture along with the message. 

  
The one he snapped of his body wasn't the most flattering one ever, not by any means, but he figured it would get the job done; a simple mirror selfie, the towel hanging a little lower than it really needed to be- just low enough to put his defined v-line, toned midsection and prominent collarbones on display as well. 

  
**> Jihyun Kim sent an attachment!<**

  
**Jihyun Kim: Wish you were here right now <3**

  
You'd read the text, opened the picture, and saved it according to the app. A typing bubble quickly followed, and Jihyun's heart was beating so hard that he thought it might break through his chest any minute now. 

  
He struggled to keep the towel secure around his body as he pulled himself up onto the bathroom counter and sat down on the wooden surface, now holding the phone with both of his shaky hands and practically hunching over it as he anticipated your response.

  
_(y/n): 👀 holy shit babe_ idk _what's gotten into you but_ i'm _at work lmao you can't be doing this to me <3_

  
Okay. That was good, and you seemed to be into it. Maybe he could continue like this without even bringing it up directly and get you into it. 

  
**Jihyun Kim: 😳 What happens if I keep doing it** anyways **?**

  
Going in for the final blow, Jihyun hastily threw the towel to the floor and took his hardening cock in one hand, stroking it with gentle fingers until he was fully erect and dragging those fingers until they were loosely wrapped around the bottom. He angled his phone, held it high, and took the photo, careful to include his soft thighs and lower abdomen where that soft patch of mint-hued hair led down to a similar patch right above the base. Squeezing his eyes shut, he sent it. 

  
**> Jihyun Kim sent an attachment!<**

  
_(y/n): holy shit_ idk _where this came from but you're so hot_ babe

  
_(y/n): might just have to punish you when_ i _get home for doing this to me while_ im _at work🤔😏_

  
Thank God. You were receiving it well, and you even seemed excited. Jihyun couldn't help but let out a small laugh as relief washed over him... But he was still hard. And you weren't there. Fuck.

  
The thought of you coming home all riled up from his pictures and storming into the bathroom to take him right then and there, pushing him to the floor and kissing him until his lips were bruised, ordering him around and bouncing up and down on his rock hard cock until he- _okay_ , maybe he should stop- again, you weren't even there yet, and he still had to respond to your previous texts.

  
**Jihyun Kim: Can't say I'd mind that. When do you think you'll be home?**

  
_(y/n): well now that you've said/sent all THAT_ im omw _so_

  
_(y/n): ten minutes-ish?_

  
Jihyun shot up at that, standing up from the counter as his mint-hued eyes went wide. 

  
_(y/n): see you then <3_

  
He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist again, tying a knot to keep it there before deciding that it looked ridiculous with his hard-on underneath it and tossing it to the floor. He wasn't even sure why he was so nervous- you'd already seen him naked plenty of times, you thought he was beautiful for whatever reason, and you'd probably be thrilled to show up at the house to find him already hard and waiting, but now the mood felt different and he was growing increasingly anxious.

  
You were going to be home any minute now.

  
"Oh, dear... What have I gotten myself into now?"

  
Jihyun reached into one of the drawers and grabbed a bottle of cologne, giving himself a couple of sprays to complement the soap and shampoo he used, putting on a light layer of deodorant as well. There wasn't much else he could do- he'd already sent you nudes, so putting clothes on seemed pointless if not embarrassing. 

  
Minutes later, you were at the bathroom door, slowly pulling it open and popping your head in with a dorky smile. Jihyun flushed red, terribly embarrassed as you slipped into the room and walked up to him. 

  
He hadn't even heard you come in through the front door.

  
Before he knew it, his backside was against the bathroom counter, your hands were on his chest, and you were licking your lips.

  
You leaned up to kiss him, so he reciprocated, tentatively moving his lips back against yours and letting his eyes fall shut. 

  
"Babe?" You questioned between kisses, slowly trailing your hands down. 

  
"Yes?"

  
"What do you like, like..." You placed your hands on his hips and gestured for him to get up on the counter, so he did. He gripped the corners of the marble surface as you stood between his spread legs and took his hard cock in one of your hands, lazily flicking your wrist. It was a marvel to watch- you were so much smaller than him, and your fingers hardly fit around his length, but you still managed to have more power over him than anything or anyone else with just a touch. "In bed?"

  
"...In bed?" He questioned, twitching under your touch. He tilted his head back, and you used the opening to stand on the tips of your toes and bless his sensitive neck with a trail of sloppy kisses. 

  
Now that Jihyun could take a good look at you, he could tell that you'd already done some undressing at the door; your shoes were gone, your pants were gone, and you were only in a bra, shirt, and panties. 

  
"Like what kinks are you into?" You asked, but you didn't even let him finish before you were leaning down and pressing soft kisses against the head of his cock, showering it in little kitten licks before taking it between your plump lips and sinking down. 

  
"Oh," Jihyun gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open as he let out a low moan and tangled his fingers in your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Your hands were on his knees to spread his legs further apart, and you were batting your eyelashes up at him, the expression you were wearing terribly expectant. " _Oh_."

  
You suddenly withdrew, a pout on your face. Jihyun realized that you were still waiting for an answer to your earlier question. He wasn't sure how he had expected this to turn out, but well- he hadn't expected it to turn out like _this_ , you sucking his dick in the bathroom and luring the information out of him.

  
"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

  
"No, no! I mean-" You were sinking back down, taking him in all the way this time. The tip of the photographer's cock hit the back of your throat as you sealed your lips around him and sucked until your cheeks were hollow, eyes half-lidded. Were you really going to make him tell you about his kinks while you were doing this to him? _Apparently so._ "I _do_ want to talk about it, I've _been_ wanting to talk about it, it's just that you bringing it up like that was unexpected. I only need a moment to..." Your hand trailed down to massage his balls between teasing fingers. Fearful that he might cum early if he stared at the sight, Jihyun averted his gaze and brought a hand to his mouth. "Collect my thoughts."

  
You pulled back to talk again. 

  
"Take as much time as you need."

  
"...I don't know how to put this in any less vulgar terms, so I'm just going to come out with it," Jihyun cleared his throat, placing his hands on either side of your face so he could look you in the eye. "There are a lot of things I'm into that you might find questionable... As in, I want you to do a lot of things."

  
"You're gonna have to be more specific, baby," You chuckled and tugged at his hands until he got off the counter, standing on shaky legs as he wrapped his arms around your waist and avoided your stare.

  
"Could you maybe..." This was it. There was no going back now, and Jihyun was terrified, but more than anything, he was _excited_. "Pull my hair? And tie me up? I really just want you to-..." He cut himself off, swallowing the lump in his throat as he watched you unbutton your shirt. The garment pooled around your arms before falling to the floor, leaving you in only your underwear. 

  
"To...?" With how you were looking at him, he thought that he might've been ready to die right then and there. Maybe this had been a terrible idea after all. 

  
"N-Never mind, this is embarrassing enough, honestly," Jihyun squeaked and raised his hands to cover his face with, only for you to grab him by the wrists and pry them back. "I'm sorry if I weirded you out-"

  
"Weirded out? Seriously? I've been wanting to ask you about those things for a while, I just... Avoided it because I was afraid _you'd_ think it was weird. This is like a dream come true, Jihyun, but what were you going to say you want me to do?"

  
_Relief_.

  
Sweet, _sweet_ relief flooded through him and was almost instantly replaced by euphoria that began to course through his veins. You were into the same things he was, and not only were you okay with his fantasies, but _you were willing to feed into them and give him what he wanted_ , too.

  
"I... I really just want you to do whatever you want with me," Jihyun didn't hesitate to drop to his knees and take one of your hands in his, kissing your knuckles and nuzzling into them. "Use me as your toy, my love."

  
"Fuck," Your voice was breathless as you reached down with a smile and smoothed his hair back. "That's a risky offer, Jihyun. You sure you know what you're in for?"

  
"Not really, but isn't that what makes it exciting?" The photographer questioned with a subtle tilt of his head.

  
"You're right."

  
For whatever reason, you grabbed the towel in one hand, and in the other hand, you grabbed Jihyun by the wrist, dragging him along to the bedroom, flicking the lamp on, and pushing him down onto the bed. You pulled his wrists up and in front of him, tying them together with the towel, which earned you a bewildered stare from him. 

  
"A-Are we doing this _now_?"

  
"Are you complaining?" You quirked a brow, almost as if daring him to challenge you.

  
"Definitely not," Jihyun answered, tugging at his restraints. Considering that his wrists were knotted with a towel, they were surprisingly tight, and he found himself looking up at you with a helpless pout as you joined him on the bed. "Wanna touch you."

  
"What, do you want me to untie you? So soon?"

  
"No, just sit on my face," Even Jihyun was surprised at his own language- he usually wasn't so direct, let alone about what he wanted during sex, but thankfully, you seemed enthused by it. He felt like he was going to be driven crazy by the end of the night, though. You had hardly started and he was already hard as a rock, rubbing his thighs together and peering up at you with helplessly pleading eyes. "Please?"

  
"Since you asked so nicely..." You pushed him so he was lower on the bed before hooking your fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulling them down, revealing your lower body. Jihyun's mouth watered at the sight, sweet arousal taking over his mind as you straddled his face and lowered yourself onto his mouth.

  
Jihyun didn't hesitate to go for it, delving into your heat like a starved man as he pushed his tongue between your folds and lapped at your juices, delighted to find that you were already soaking wet. The photographer shut his eyes and allowed his lashes to flutter against his flushed cheeks in the process.

  
You let out a moan of approval, which was immediately followed by you reaching down and threading your fingers through his hair. You yanked so hard that he groaned at the sensation and bucked his hips up into nothing, disappointed at the feeling of cold air against his hard cock but thrilled that he was able to draw another moan out of you when the wet muscle of his tongue was pushing into your entrance, his nose continuously bumping against your clit with every one of his movements.

  
You began to grind down into his face, and Jihyun allowed it, encouraged it. He wanted to reach up and grab your hips, sit you down on his face even harder, stroke and squeeze your thighs, drive his fingers into you, but the lack of control over the situation was intoxicating to the point where it had him dizzy. Based on the sudden shaking of your thighs and the new tension in your movements, Jihyun could tell that you were about to cum, but unfortunately, the lack of control that he found so exciting was also what prevented him from making any real objections when you withdrew. 

  
To his distress, you lifted your hips and sat back on the bed with an impish grin. Jihyun wanted to reach out and touch you, but his hands were still tied by the damn towel.  
"You didn't cum," Jihyun complained, sitting up and staring at you, confused. You had been close to the edge and he knew it, so why had you pulled away so soon? Had he done something wrong? Anxiety began to course through his veins, but thankfully, you were quick to reassure him.

  
"Shush, baby, I just didn't want to finish quite yet," You shushed him, so he stopped, waiting for your next instruction. "Mind taking this off for me?"

  
You were gesturing to your bra and turning around, so before he even thought about it, he was leaning forward and unhooking your bra with his teeth. The clasps came done without much of a hitch, the straps fell off your shoulders, and the bra was being discarded. You turned to face him again, now fully exposed, but as much as he would've loved to caress the peaks on your chest or bury his face into them, you shook your head no.

  
"L-Like that?" Jihyun questioned, waiting for your approval as he looked at you with expectant mint eyes. Thankfully, you were more than willing to indulge him, so you nodded and kissed the top of his hair almost as if to say _good job._

  
"Mhm... Perfect. Lay back for me, alright?"

  
"Alright," Jihyun did as you'd told him to and laid back, watching rather helplessly as you put a pillow under his head so he'd be comfortable and pushed his body down so he'd be flat on the bed. You crawled into his lap, your knees on either side of his hips, your wet slit lightly grinding over his hard cock. He wanted you to just get on with it, to sit on his dick and fuck him into oblivion, but all of the torturous anticipation that came with the waiting was what made it so exciting. The photographer blinked through the tears of frustration that filled his eyes and threw his head back when you took him into your tight heat in one swoop. You had practically plunged yourself down onto his cock and seated your ass against his thighs as you adjusted. 

  
"Are you okay, babe?" You asked with a laugh and reached forward to wipe a tear that he hadn't even registered the falling of. 

  
Jihyun gave a weak nod, and with that, you continued.

  
He already felt like he was going insane. You weren't making any significant movements, only grinding your hips down against his to rub your clit against his pelvis. The grinding was enough to make him whine, but not enough to bring him any closer to finishing. 

  
"(y/n)..."

  
Jihyun moved to sit up, to buck his hips into you, but you were already pushing him back down with your hands on his chest and shaking your head.

  
"Stop being a brat and stay still."

  
The mint-haired man did as told, and you rewarded him by lifting your hips and sinking back down. The blissful drag of his cock against your wet, tight inner walls made him turn his head to the side so he could bring some coolness to his burning cheeks with the bedsheets underneath him. You started a steady rhythm, bouncing up and down on his cock. It filled the room with numerous sounds; his gasps, your pants, skin slapping skin, the wet squelch that came from his length pushing through and around your sweet juices with every movement of your hips. 

  
Jihyun wanted to touch you. He wanted to touch you so fucking bad, to hold you close to him and kiss your pretty lips, but the fact that he couldn't do anything was what had him hard and leaking in the first place. So, when the knot came undone, the towel falling to the side, Jihyun froze and looked up at you without making a single move.

  
"It- It came undone."

  
"Then keep your hands to yourself like a good toy without them being tied or I might have to punish you," You threatened with a sinister grin that shot another flash of arousal through his body. "And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

  
"N-No..."

  
"I never thought I'd get you like this..." You shifted your position so you could bend over his body and kiss his lips, still throwing your hips back against his length- just at a different angle. The pressure felt a lot more prominent now, and that mixed with your lips moving against his had his thighs shaking uncontrollably. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world right now," You looked down at him, and oh God, you were staring at him like he was some sort of masterpiece, nothing but love filling your (e/c) eyes. "Stay still."

  
"Oh my-!" One particularly sharp bounce had him crying out and hugging his own body with his arms for the sole purpose of keeping himself from touching you.

  
"C'mon, Jihyun, say my name," You encouraged, tone soft but shaky. It was obvious that you were getting close like he was, moans and pants growing progressively louder. You pulled away from his lips to catch your breath and left a trail of hickeys across the expanse of his neck and collarbones, your pace picking up. 

  
"(y/n)!" Jihyun called out, embarrassed at the way his voice cracked, but unable to help it. The sound of him saying your name so breathlessly seemed to do it for you because within seconds you were freezing, pussy clutching down around him like a vice grip and body tensing as you came. Watching you shatter and fall apart above him was a sight that he wanted to imprint into his mind, so he stared and listened, taking note of every little twitch and sigh that you gave him. 

  
Jihyun had lifted himself up onto his elbows to get a better view, only for his arms to go numb and his lungs to struggle to catch a breath when you began to grind your hips into his again, your pace a little slower but more thorough and forceful this time.

  
His nerves were on fire, it was too much, and he was falling onto his back again and raising his hands to tangle through his own hair so he had something to pull at. Little moans left the photographer's mouth, each one increasing in volume. Your pleasure bled into his, and finally, he was falling apart underneath you with a pathetically weak moan, cumming inside of you.

  
"Jihyun... "

  
It was intimate, honest, open- everything he'd wanted, and now that he was actually thinking about it, he wasn't sure exactly why he was so scared to tell you about his newfound fantasies in the first place. You loved him and you had always been pretty open about trying new things, so he should've known all along that it would go well.

  
God... You were _perfect_. Jihyun lifted himself up onto his elbows again and offered you a lopsided smile, as well as a heartfelt stare.

  
"You're so beautiful..."

  
"Just for future reference," You paused, chuckling and taking his face in your hands. "Tell me what you want more often from now on, okay?"

  
Excited, he offered you a hurried nod.

  
"Trust me... I have a lot to tell you about, love."

  
"Well, then... We have all night, don't we?" You sighed and reached forward to massage his wrists, which were red and a bit worn from the towel. "Go ahead and indulge me, love."


End file.
